Psycho Mom Divorces Husband
''Psycho Mom Divorces Husband ''is a Psycho Video uploaded by the Youtube channel McJuggerNuggets and was uploaded on November 25, 2015. It is the 36th episode in the series. Plot In Jesse's Room, Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., Theresa Abraham-Ridgway & Jesse Ridgway are in the middle of an argument concerning the events of Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses, ''specifically over the fact that Jesse had smashed a beer bottle over Jeffrey Ridgway Jr.'s head. Jesse claims to have done it in self-defense and tells Jeff Sr. to leave, but the later responds by flipping Jesse's coffee table, pushing Jesse into a cabinet and smashing Jesse's TV with a Fan-Mail hammer. As Jeff Sr. and Theresa walk away, Jesse tells Corn to follow them. At this point, Theresa loses her grip on the psychopathic events and starts to confront Jeff Sr. However, mid-way he manages to smash a window on Jesse's Toyota Corolla with a baseball bat, despite Theresa's pleads. Screaming, she announces that she wants a divorce because she cannot handle Jeff Sr. being defiant towards her. As this is happening Jesse walks towards them and sees his broken car window, not knowing that Theresa wants a divorce. Theresa walks away and Jesse and Jeff Sr. follow. Theresa goes back to The Ridgway Residence and starts packing up her belongings in a rush, claiming that she can no longer take part in the psychopathic events any more, explaining that she has thought for years about divorcing Jeff Sr. due to his unorthodox parenting and her husband not listening to her. Despite Jesse's pleads of taking him with her and Jeff Sr. asking her to rethink her decision, she drives off. As Jeff Sr. goes back into the house, Jesse yells at Zachary Cornatzer for filming while taking off his hoodie and starts to run down the driveway. Jesse sobs in despair realizing that his mother is gone. Trivia *This is the first video that Theresa Abraham-Ridgway is referred to as "Psycho Mom". **It's likely she gained the mantle from her vocal outburst at Jeffrey Sr. at the 1:08 mark or to maintain consistency with the video title within the Psycho Series. *In previous videos and baring similarity to ''Psycho Dad Grills Wii U & Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair, YouTube commenters have foreshadowed the possibility for Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. and Theresa to divorce. *This is the second video where Jeff Sr. destroys something, and not have his name in the title. The first one was Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash. *Oddly enough, Zachary Cornatzer does not speak throughout the entire video, even after being yelled at or not even muttering after seeing what has occured between Jeff Sr. and Theresa. *In Fan Mail Monday #51, the start of the video is Theresa and Jeff Sr arguing in the background. Its possible that this was a factor to these events. *This is the first psycho video where Jeff Sr causes physical harm to Jesse. Reception Editors Note: Wait two days after November 25 before adding a reception count, as responses are now calculating and it will take at least 48 hours to calculate an overall reaction. Continuity *The aftermath of Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses interpreted in a Psycho Video. Category:Psycho Videos